Eternity Part Two
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto has revealed his love for Jack, now Jack makes him immortal...
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 1**

TWTWTW

Jack kissed Ianto's neck. Tasted it's salty goodness. Bit down slightly. The blood began to flow. He drank slowly, carefully, hungrily.

Giving in to what was about to happen, Ianto let out a small moan, as he collapsed against the older man. Jack guided him to his chair, sitting him down. Kneeling beside him, Jack finished drinking Ianto's blood and leaned back, looking at the young Welshman.

His eyes where half closed, his face held a smile.

"Now you have to rest," Jack whispered as he kissed him. "You'll be weak from blood loss."

Jack sat beside him, cross legged on the floor. There he stayed until Ianto began to move, an hour later.

"J-Jack?"

"I'm here."

Jack took his hand, stroked his cold face.

"Is….it done?"

"Yes."

Ianto raised a trembling hand to his throat. Felt the bite mark.

"It'll go in a day or two. No scar, either."

"I feel so tired….just want….to sleep." Ianto yawned.

"In a while, my love. You'll seep with me."

"I-I can't….I mean, I…haven't…."

Jack smiled at his naïve innocence.

"And you won't. Not until you're like me. I'll just hold you close."

A smiled played at the edges of Ianto's mouth. "I loved you….from the first…. moment I saw you. I was so….scared of my feelings."

Jack touched his cheek. "It was destined to be."

"I don't know….about that."

"Do you think you can walk?"

Ianto nodded.

"Then let's go down to my quarters. The time's flying by and you need to rest."

"Will….I need to drink….blood?"

"Yes." Jack smiled. "But no tearing out throats. You'll have mine."

Jack helped the younger man stand.

"Over a period of two weeks, you'll drink from me."

"That's….a little scary." He tried to smile.

"But necessary, to change." Jack lowered his gaze. "You can stop at any time, during those two weeks. You'll revert back to being….yourself within a few days."

Ianto shook his head. "No. I want to be with you….for all eternity."

Jack smiled, helping Ianto to the ladder.

"I'll go down first, just in case. You follow."

Jack made his way down the ladder, Ianto followed right behind him. Once down, Ianto looked around.

A single bed. A wardrobe. A couch. Battered, overstuffed old armchair. A shower room.

"Very….nice," he said.

Jack smiled. "It suits my needs."

Jack moved forward, undoing the buttons on Ianto's shirt. Removing it, he put the garment on the armchair and started undoing Ianto's belt.

"I….can do that myself."

Jack stood back, watching as the young Welshman shyly took off the rest of his clothes.

Though in a weakened state, Jack marvelled at the beauty of the man before him. He took his breath away.

'_I've chosen well' _he thought to himself.

Jack proceeded to undress, then sitting Ianto on the small bed, sat beside him.

They looked into each others eyes, not speaking.

Ianto finally lowered his head as Jack stood up and took off his boxers.

"Look, please." asked Jack, tenderly.

Ianto raised his head to look at the older man.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of." He took Ianto's hand. "Lie with me until the morning."

Ianto laid on the bed and Jack lay beside him.

Neither spoke.

They didn't need words.

Somewhere during the early morning, they fell asleep. Ianto with his head on Jack's chest. Jack with his arms firmly, yet gently around his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 2**

TWTWTW

Jack woke first in the morning, kissing the top of his love's head. He drank in the sight before him. The sweet smell of apples. Smiled at the way the younger man had moved his leg over the top of Jack's. The way their body's almost melted together.

'_Perfection' _he thought and smiled again.

The man in Jack's arms began to stir. A soft moan escaping his lips as he tried to open his eyes.

"Can't," he whispered sleepily. "Hurts."

Jack touched his cheek. "It's okay. Lie still."

"Need to pee," Ianto added, lifting his leg off of Jack's.

"Okay," Jack answered, pushing back the sheet. "I'll help you to the bathroom, then you're on your own." He smiled.

"Thanks."

Getting up, Jack helped the young Welshman to his feet and over to the small bathroom. Once inside, Jack left him standing in front of the pan.

"Can't….go," Ianto said, yawning.

"I'll run some water," said Jack, turning on the cold tap.

"Mmm."

Jack walked away to the sound of water going into the pan.

Ianto flushed the toilet and walked back into the bedroom.

"My legs feel like jelly."

"You need blood," Jack told him. "Here."

Digger a thumb nail into his wrist, Jack open a vein. Ianto screwed up his face at the sight of the blood, but as Jack put his arm to Ianto's mouth, he drank greedily.

Pulling back, Jack watched as Ianto's skin began to pink up.

"You look better already."

Ianto put a finger to his mouth, feeling his teeth. "No fangs yet!"

Jack shook his head. "Not until you're fully turned."

Ianto sighed. "I don't feel any different."

"You won't. Just your teeth….and you'll never grow a day older."

Ianto scratched his head. "That….will take a lot of getting used to."

"We better take a shower and get dressed. The rest of the team will be here in an hour or so." Jack eyed Ianto. "I need to figure out what you can do."

Ianto shrugged. "Carry on with what I've been doing? Filing. The archives. Making coffee."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I suppose."

They entered the shower together, but there was no time for loving.

Twenty minutes later, Ianto was making a pot of coffee and Jack was at his desk, beginning the paperwork.

Owen was the first to arrive.

"Mornin'."

Ianto smiled. "Morning."

Owen frowned. "Jack!"

Jack came to his door, leaning against the jam. "Yep."

"Did you….Is he…."

Jack simply nodded.

Owen smiled "Good. Perhaps now we might see a smile on the face of yours now and again."

"It also means I won't need blood from any of you again."

"Are we redundant?"

"No! I still need you all here….if you want to stay, that is."

Owen rubbed his hands together. "Who wouldn't? Best bloody job in the whole world."

Ianto took a mug of coffee over to Owen, placing it on his workstation.

"Thanks Vampto." He laughed.

"Watch it! I'll bite you when I get my fangs!" He turned away and smiled up at Jack.

Walking up the stairs, Ianto took Jack a coffee, too.

"That's my boy."

They shared a knowing look and a quick kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 3**

TWTWTW

Owen shrugged, going down to the autopsy room. "Bite me, Vampto!" He called, as he went.

Jack and Ianto laughed.

"You feelin' better?" asked Jack.

"Yes, thanks for asking."

Jack drank from the coffee cup, then looked at Ianto again. "You make a heavenly cup of coffee."

"Thanks. I've had quite a bit of practise." He smiled.

Jack touched the younger man's cheek. "You're still a bit pale."

"You drained me of blood, remember?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, but you've had about three pints of mine. You should be pinking up a lot quicker."

"So, I'm a bit slow. Don't worry, I feel fine."

Jack held up his cup. "You not having one?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, I fancy a hot chocolate and we don't have any left."

"We….could go shopping. The supermarket is just up the road."

Ianto frowned.

"That's right. You haven't been outside yet, have you?"

"No. I don't even know where we are."

"Cardiff Bay," Jack told him. "Right on the front. The Hub is actually under the Plasse."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

Gwen arrived through the cog door.

"Morning. The sun is out and I have to come to work! No windows. No fresh air."

Owen rolled his eyes. "No peace and quiet."

"Oi!" said Gwen, glaring. "Watch it!"

Owen smiled.

Looking up at Jack's office, Gwen walked towards the coffee machine. "Mmm, smells good."

Ianto went over to the dark side last night." Owen told her.

"No! Really? No, that was quick."

"Can't hold back love."

"Bloody hell!"

Ianto walked down the stairs and over to Gwen's workstation with a report.

"So, you and Jack?"

"Yes?" asked Ianto.

"He bit you then, did he?" Gwen looked for a bite mark.

"Yes."

"Oh, alright, was it?"

"Yes," said Ianto, smiling.

"Though you look a bit pale. Did you drink enough?"

"I told him he looks pale," said Jack, joining them. "We're just going out to get some hot chocolate from Tesco. Ianto hasn't been outside yet."

"Good job the light doesn't affect you then."

"Funny, I always thought it did. That and garlic, crosses and wooden stakes." Mused Ianto.

"Stuff of Hollywood movies. All untrue." Jack told them. "You have to decapitate us and then burn the body. You bury the head miles away, sprinkle the ashes on consecrated ground."

"A bit like Highlander," said Owen.

Gwen giggled.

"What?"

"There can only be one!" said Ianto.

"See, he watched it!"

Jack smiled, taking Ianto's hand and leading him out through the cog door. "We won't be long. There's a file on my desk marked 'for translation', can you get Tosh to take a look at it, if she's in before we get back."

"Will do, boss," said Owen, saluting.

Once in the lift, Jack leaned against the side an looked at Ianto. It was as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"You really are beautiful, did you know that?"

Ianto blushed. "I'm….nothing special."

"You are to me."

They kissed.

As the lift doors opened, they walked up the corridor leading to the tourist office. As they walked through, Ianto couldn't believe his eyes.

"I've been in her with my mam. Years ago mind. We wanted to know about the trips." He smiled, remembering.

Then they walked out into the sunlight. Ianto had to shield his eyes, it was so bright.

"Now I know where we are."

They walked up to Tesco and bought drinking chocolate and a few other things that Ianto fancied. On the way back, they stopped in Starbucks and bought donuts and pastries for everyone.

"I always loved coming here. I was born in Newport, but came here most every other month, shopping."

"When did you move here?"

"Four years. I went to University here."

"No Newport?"

"No I applied to Cardiff and got it."

They went back to the tourist office. Ianto had a quick look around.

"You could work up here sometimes. If that's okay with you. Giving out information. Generally watching our front door, so to speak."

Ianto nodded. "Fine by me." He moved uneasily. "Can we get back. I feel a little light headed and I really would like a hot chocolate." He smiled and it melted Jack's heart.

Going back through the secret door, they walked back to the lift. Ianto leaned against Jack and as the doors opened, was surprised to see Gwen waiting there.

"What's up?" asked Jack.

"Big trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 4**

TWTWTW

Ianto followed Jack and Gwen back into the Hub. Owen and Tosh were at their respective workstations, both at their computers.

"The Rift just opened. Some sort of cloud formation came through. The alarms haven't gone off yet, but they will." Stated Owen, punching the keys hard. "Can't quite make out what it is."

As if on queue, the Rift alarm sounded.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Turn it off, Tosh." He turned to Ianto. "Wanna take a seat, this might take a while." Jack smiled.

"I'll go make a drink then, shall I?" Ianto told Jack, taking the Tesco bag into the kitchen.

Ianto didn't want Jack to know, but he was feeling quite ill. His head started to spin and he felt sick. Leaning over the sink, he dry heaved.

Tosh was frantically moving her fingers over the computer keyboard, when she looked up. "Jack?" She nodded towards the kitchen.

Jack moved quickly, seeing how much distress Ianto was in.

"I don't feel so good." Ianto told him.

Taking his arm, Jack steered the younger man over to the couch. "Sit for a while. I'll get you some water."

"I feel really strange. I can't….get my breath. I…."

Ianto collapsed on the couch.

"Owen!"

Owen grabbed his bag, moving to stand beside Ianto.

"His body might not be able to take the rapid blood loss. I don't suppose you thought of that."

"He had my blood. He should be okay by now!"

"Appears not, Jack."

"Jack!" Shouted Gwen, looking up. "Myfanwy's acting strange." She pointed upwards.

Jack looked from Gwen to Ianto, then up at Myfanwy.

His keen eyesight detected something.

"Put the air conditioning on high! The cloud it coming in here!"

"Shit!" said Gwen, pushing buttons and watching Tosh's fingers do their magic on her keyboard. "All on full!"

Jack watched as the plume got lower and then began to disperse as the air hit it.

"Keep it goin'!" Shouted Jack.

"And turn those bloody alarms off!" said Owen scowling.

"I tried!" shouted Gwen. "They won't!"

Owen tutted.

Undoing Ianto's belt, Owen pulled out his polo shirt and put his stethoscope on Ianto's chest. "His lungs are blocked. Chest infection, I think."

"So?" asked Jack.

"I dunno, do I? I've never treated a vampire before. If he is one yet, that is."

"He's not. Not for at least another week or more."

"So, antibiotics might help?"

Jack nodded.

"Good."

Moving to the autopsy bay, Owen got a syringe, filled it from a small bottle and took it back to Ianto. Pushing it into his upper arm, Owen sat back and waited.

More than ten minutes passed before the alarms were finally turned back, but Ianto was still unconscious.

Owen took his temperature. "He's burning up, Jack. He'd needs to be in a hospital."

"No!"

"Jack!"

"They'll take blood samples. His heart beat isn't regular anymore."

"So what, we just sit back and do nothing?"

"Yes."

Owen shook his head. "And there was me thinking you actually loved him."

"I do!"

Ianto's eyes flickered open. "W-what's all the s-shouting about?"

Owen laughed. "You, Vampto, just you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 5**

TWTWTW

Ianto tried to move, but Jack placed a hand on his chest.

"Lie still. You fainted."

Ianto blushed. "Shit!"

"It's okay. It all has to do with your body changing. You'll be okay in a few hours and then you'll need more blood."

Ianto gave the briefest of smiles, before looking at Owen. "Vampto, is that going to stick, cos if it is…." He let the sentence trail off.

"Er, no, it was….an endearment." Owen looked at Jack. "No, not an endearment, an observation, really." He grinned. "Diggin' myself into a hole aren't I?"

Jack nodded, Ianto smiled.

"Thought so." He tried to laugh it off. "Try and eat something. There are sandwiches in the fridge. Tosh brought them in."

Jack sighed, then moved away. "I'll go get you some."

"Thanks."

"Jack?" said Gwen. "What was that cloud? Was it dangerous?"

Jack smiled. "Only if you're male and want to have babies."

"You're shitin' us Harkness!" said Owen, his mouth dropping open.

"I kid you not. I could smell the pheromones. Male, definitely."

Ianto smiled. "For an old vampire, you sure know a lot."

"Oi!" said Jack, stopping in his tracks. "Less of the old! I am well versed in the knowledge of humans and aliens alike." He chuckled. "I'm young, compared to some."

"Course you are," chided Owen.

Jack brought back two packs of sandwiches and offered them to the young Welshman. "Take your pick."

"Mmm, cheese and onion or cheese and ham."

He took one and Jack had the other.

"You know," said Jack, unwrapping his sandwich. "There have been aliens coming to Earth for thousands of years. The Egyptians saw them. They were seen in Peru and in Native America. It's not a 21 century thing at all."

"Have you been to other Planets?" asked Ianto.

Jack nodded. "Quite a few actually. I went with the Doctor." He smiled, remembering. "The old Doctor, not the regenerated one."

"What are they like?"

Jack thought for a moment. "You've seen Star Wars, right?"

Ianto nodded.

"Where Hans Solo is in the bar, all those aliens sittin' around chatting and drinking. It's like that."

Owen laughed.

"No, really. It is. They look different of course, but they mingle, like humans."

"All the weirdo's with four arms, two heads and elephant snouts!" Owen laughed.

Jack smiled. "Exactly."

"Get real, Harkness."

Ianto felt a lot better. He'd eaten and was ready to make some coffee.

"Anyone for coffee?" he asked.

Jack just smiled.

"No need to ask you, is there, Jack? Tosh?"

"Tea, please, Ianto."

"Gwen?"

"Coffee."

"Owen?"

"Coffee, please Vamp….Tea Boy….and biscuits, ta."

Ianto made his way to the kitchen, watched closely by Jack.

"He'll be fine, Jack," said Owen. "Just make sure he drinks your blood so he gets stronger."

"Yeah, I will."

"Mmm, and no shaggin', either."

Jack frowned. "We haven't-won't until he's ready."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "You're slippin', Harkness."

Jack smiled. "Oh, yeah."

"So, you….slept with him last night."

"Yes."

"You bit him."

"Yes."

"But you didn't shag him?"

"No. I thought we'd been through this already."

"Yeah, but it's not like you to take no for an answer!"

"I didn't ask," Jack sighed, watching the young Welshman as he made drinks in the kitchen. "We love each other, that's enough for now."

Owen nodded his understanding. "You lucky bastards!"

That brought a genuine smile to Jack's face. "Oh, yeah!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 6**

TWTWTW

Ianto drank greedily that evening, his thirst seemed endless to Jack.

"Hey, hey! Go easy!" Jack pulled his arm away from Ianto's grasp.

Ianto pulled his mouth away reluctantly. "Sorry. It's making me feel better."

Jack smiled. "It will. You won't need to drink again for a few days."

Ianto looked disappointed.

"You wanna drink me dry?"

Ianto shook his head, then smiled.

They both slept well that night. Ianto wrapped in Jack's protective arms.

The next morning they got up early and Ianto made them coffee and toast. They eat it in Jack's office.

The rest of the team arrived about 8.30am.

They had a meeting in the boardroom and then they got to work.

Ianto spent a few hours in the archives and then went up to Jacks office.

"Can we go out for a walk? I'd really like to get some fresh air. I haven't seen daylight since I've been here."

"Don't see why not. We can take the lift and walk back through the tourist office."

After putting on his greatcoat, Jack helped Ianto to his feet, walking him over to the lift. As they stepped on it, Jack put a protective arm around the younger man's waist.

"We won't be too long." Jack told them.

"We'll bring back doughnuts," said Ianto, smiling.

"Lots of them," said Owen, grinning.

Leaving the Hub, Jack and Ianto walked along the Plasse to the boardwalk, over to the Norwegian church. They leaned against the railing, looking out over Cardiff Bay.

"It's beautiful here," said Ianto, leaning into Jack. "I'd forgotten just how beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Jack replied, kissing the side of his face.

"Why do you live at the Hub?"

"Someone has to be there."

Ianto turned to face Jack. "You could take it in turns."

Jack smiled. "I've lived there since 1879. I never saw a reason to change that."

"And now?"

Jack sighed. "Ianto, I…."

Ianto turned away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…."

"It's okay. There just hasn't been a reason for me to think about moving out, that's all."

"It reminds me of an over sized coffin with a hole in it."

Jack laughed. "Right."

Ianto dug him in the ribs with his elbow. "Well, it does!"

Jack sighed. "Once you've changed completely, we'll talk about it, okay?"

Ianto nodded.

They walked along to the Barrier at Penarth and then back to Starbucks, where they bought cakes and coffee beans, before going back down to the Hub.

Ianto made coffee and put the silver tray on the low coffee table beside the old couch. The box of cakes was placed next to it.

"Come and get it!" called Ianto, sitting down.

"Mmm, smells delicious, as always," remarked Tosh.

Ianto smiled at her.

Jack remained in his office.

Getting up, Ianto took Jack's blue and white cup up to his office.

"Jack?"

"Mmm, sorry, I was miles away."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just some paperwork that needed doing." He put his pen down.

Ianto placed the cup in front of Jack.

"Thanks."

"Do you ever get bore, living so long?"

Jack frowned. "No. My days and night are full."

"Chasing aliens."

"Yep."

"Does time pass quickly?"

"Sometimes." Jack picked up his cup, taking a sip. "When you want it to go slow, it whizzes by…."

"Oww!"

"What's wrong?"

"Toothache!"

Jack stood up and rounded the desk. "Let me look."

Ianto carefully opened his mouth.

"You're fangs are starting to grown." He smiled.

Ianto half smiled. "Great, I'm teething again."

Jack laughed. "You've almost changed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 7**

TWTWTW

Ianto ran a finger over the teeth that were beginning to grow longer. The pain was getting worse.

"We'll go get you some of that stuff babies use."

Ianto frowned.

"It'll help, believe me." He shrugged. "But if you'd rather that pain…."

"Let's go get some," said Ianto.

They left the Hub together via the underground garage and Jack drove them to the nearest chemist. Once back in the Hub, Ianto applied it to his troublesome teeth.

"How long will they take to come through properly?"

"A few days."

"Good. It hurts, and I've lost my appetite."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "Sorry."

Ianto forced a smile. "It's okay. You're worth it."

"I'm glad you think so."

Ianto smiled shyly. "Jack, can we go back to my flat, so I can pick up a few things?"

"Sure. You should have said when we were in town."

"I know, I didn't like to."

"Why?"

"I know you want me to leave my old life behind, but there are books and clothes that I'd like to bring back here."

"Sure." Jack checked his watch. "Give me fifteen minutes and we'll go get them."

"Thank you."

Jack walked up to his office and sat behind his desk.

Ianto went into the kitchen, put the coffee machine on and turned to Tosh. "It'll be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Ianto," she smiled at him.

Ianto really liked Tosh. She was smart, beautiful and she cared about him.

Gwen was far more complicated. She was full of energy and loved to flirt with Jack and Owen every chance she got. Poor Rhys. If he only knew.

Owen was a party animal. He loved women and the more the merrier. One night stands were a given to him.

Turning, Ianto heard Jack coming down from his office.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded.

"Let's go." Jack turned to Gwen. "We won't be long." Then he turned to Tosh. "Anything happening?"

"Nothing. It's all quite."

"Good. That's the way I like it. Quiet."

When they got to the SUV, Jack tossed the car keys to Ianto. "You drive."

Ianto caught the keys and smiled. "You bet."

That smile stayed on Ianto's face the whole time he was at the wheel. Jack stole quick glances at him, he too, smiled.

Parking a little way from his flat, Ianto turned off the engine, got out of the car and walked to the main door leading to the stairwell and up to his flat on the second floor. Putting his key in the door, Ianto pushed it open and went inside. It had only been six days, but the flat already smelt musty, unlived in. Ianto wrinkled his nose at the smell, going to the nearest window and opening it. "I just need a few things from the bedroom," he said, turning back to face Jack.

Jack smiled, nodded and plonked himself down on the nearest chair. "I'll be right here."

Going into the bedroom, Ianto found his duffle bag and began to fill it with underwear, sock, polo shirts, new shirts, t shirts and jeans. From the wardrobe he took a couple of suits and a few tie that were hanging neatly from a tie rack. Satisfied that he had everything he wanted from his bedroom for now, Ianto joined Jack in the front room. He placed the bag at the side of the chair and went to the cabinet in the corner. Above it was a bookshelf, from which Ianto retrieved three books.

Jack watched with interest as Ianto choose the books carefully.

Placing the books atop the duffle bag, Ianto knelt beside Jack, taking his face between his hands. "We could always come and live here." He suggested.

Jack kissed him gently. "Too noisy, sorry."

Ianto shrugged. "It was just a suggestion." He smiled, standing. "Okay, I'm finished here."

"You can keep the flat on, if you want to."

"I own it, so I might rent it out," he looked around. "Better get it clean before then," he laughed. "It pongs a bit."

"Mmm, good idea, Einstein."

Jack carried the duffle bag down to the car as Ianto locked up.

"I'll put an add in the newsagent for a cleaner and then get it rented out as soon as possible. I don't really need the money. I guess I'll donate most of it to charity."

"Wise and generous decision. I'm proud of you."

Ianto smiled, unlocking the car door and putting his books over on the back seat. Jack did the same with the bag.

"Home, Mr Jones," Jack said, smiling.

Ianto got into the driver's seat, started the engine and headed back towards the Bay. Once back in the tourist office, Ianto decided to stay for a few hours and tidy up the shelves and counter top.

"I can type out those reports, before UNIT come get them for themselves," said Ianto, giving Jack a look.

"Mmm, they should be in your 'In Box'."

"Okay. I'll be down in a while. Call if you need anything."

"Count on it," Jack told him, giving his hand a squeeze, before disappearing through the secret door.

Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled.

By the time Ianto had finished, the tourist office was clean and tidy, the way he liked things to be. He was about to shut up shop, when a young man came through the door. He smiled at Ianto.

"How may I help you, sir?"

"I….was thinking about going on the tour bus. Do you have a timetable?"

"Sure." Ianto turned to get the leaflet, when he was hit from behind, turning his world black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 8**

TWTWTW

Swirling in his chair, Jack touched his coms, a smile playing over his handsome face.

"Ianto, you up for a spot of lunch?" He waited. "Ianto?"

Jack turned on his monitor for the tourist office. He wanted to see where Ianto was. He didn't seem to be answering his coms. To his surprise, Jack didn't see him in there. He walked to his office door, leaned down and spoke to Tosh.

"Tosh, can you run the tourist office CCTV tape back and tell me when Ianto left, please."

"I haven't seen him back through here, Jack."

"He might have just stepped out for some fresh air."

Tosh nodded, pushing a few keys on her computer and leaning back to watch. After a few minutes, Tosh leaned forward, pushing the pause button. "Oh, no!"

"What?" Jack grabbed the guard rail outside his office.

"You better see for yourself," the Japanese woman told him.

Jack descended the stair at a quick pace, settling himself beside Tosh. He looked at the monitor. Ianto was standing behind the counter. A young man entered, asked a question. Ianto turned his back on him.

'_Whack!' _

He hits Ianto over the back of the head, before picking him up as if he were a rag doll and carrying him out of the door.

"Ianto, no!" Jack thumped the desk with his fist.

Racing out of the cog door, up into the lift and through to the tourist office, Jack saw the empty room. He checked the 'Staff Only' room. It was empty. There was a small amount of blood on the floor behind the counter. Kneeling down, Jack touched a finger to it, bringing it to his lips, tasting it. He closed his eyes as the sensation rolled over his tongue, almost making him dizzy. Ianto's blood. Sweet, pure, cold.

Going back down to the Hub, Jack went up to his office, strapped on his trusty Webley and grabbed his greatcoat. As he passed by Gwen and Tosh, he put an envelope on the workstation.

"Only open this if we're not back in 48 hours. Do you understand?"

Both women nodded their understanding.

Owen came up from the autopsy bay. "Who do you think took him?"

"I know who took him."

"Who?"

"Gideon Wayne."

"Who's he?" asked Gwen.

"Another vampire!"

"But you said…." began Owen.

"I lied, okay! To protect you. I lied."

"And he has Ianto?"

Jack nodded. "If he replaces my blood with his, Ianto will be bound to him for all eternity!"

"Oh, shit! When's his next feed due?"

"24 hours from now."

"I'm coming with you," said Owen, taking his lab coat off.

"No, it's too dangerous. He'll kill you. He wants Ianto, so he won't harm him. He'll try to kill me, but he won't succeed."

"You bloody well better keep in contact with us then."

Again, Jack shook his head. "That's why I've left the envelope. There's a note

In there for you to read and follow, to the letter. You have to keep Torchwood going. All I've accomplished will be for nothing if you don't."

"Jack…." began Gwen.

"I'll be fine. I'll bring Ianto back." Jack said, heading for the invisible lift.

"You better, Harkness!" Owen called after him.

Jack smiled. "I always come back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 7**

TWTWTW

Within a few hours, Jack was ready to go get Ianto back. He swung a backpack over his shoulder.,Iit carried all the things he would need, and some he wouldn't, then checked his trusty Webley, as he stood on the stone slab and waited for the lift to ascend. He looked down as Owen, Tosh and Gwen watched him. He was going to wave, but thought better of it, choosing to remember them as they were, just in case he didn't return. Once at the top, he unlocked the SUV, put his backpack in the front passenger seat and got into the drivers seat. Buckling himself in, he sighed, before he started the engine. Putting the car in gear, Jack drove off.

Heading out of Cardiff, Jack set the SATNAV, knowing full well where he was headed, but still….it was a guide and a relaxing voice to listen to. Then he put his foot down.

As he drove along, Jack's mind went back. Back 600 years…

TWTWTW

_1457. June 15__th. __3am. London. England._

_It was dark, the moon casting eerie shadows on everything it touched. Out of those shadows came two figures; a man and a woman._

_Gideon Wayne stood before him, a young woman beside him, almost leaning against him. _

"_Jack, look what I've got for you. She is beautiful, isn't she? A gift from me to you." He bowed out of respect for the older vampire. _

_Jack studied the young girl in front of him. Her skin was fair, her hair ebony black, her eyes green. Yes, she was indeed a beauty._

_Taking her in his arms, Jack moved her head to the right, moving his mouth over that tender spot below her ear. Kissing her first, he then bit into the flesh, making her moan. Straight away, Jack felt something was wrong, but he continued to drink. As he drained the life blood from her, he tasted something different….something not right._

_Gideon was laughing. Why was he laughing?_

"_I knew you wouldn't be able to stop feeding. She was with child," he nodded his head. "That's right, Jack. She had tainted blood." He smirked at Jack._

_Jack laid the girls body on the ground and took a few steps towards Gideon._

"_Why?" He looked at the dead girl, eyes sad. Then he looked towards Gideon. "What did I do to vex you so?" _

_Gideon threw his head back. "The almighty Jack Harkness wants to know what he's done wrong. Shall I tell you? I hate you with every fibre of my being. You have lived far too long, Jack. If I were stronger, I'd kill you myself! This way, you'll never drink from a human again! A life, drinking from animals is all that is left to you. Other vampires will shun you. Your name will be erased from our books, our language. You will be forgotten!"_

_Jack took another step towards the young vampire, feeling his body tremble._

"_Too late, Jack. Already the tainted blood courses through your veins, making you sick to your stomach. In a few minutes, it will affect your vision. By the time you are back to yourself, I'll be long gone and you'll never see me again." Gideon laughed again. "But one day, I'll find you and I'll take from you that which you covet the most." _

_Then he was gone._

TWTWTW

Gideon placed Ianto on the cot and walked over to the sink. Getting a glass from the shelf, he filled it with cold water from the tap and placed it on the nightstand next to the cot. He smiled at the unconscious form, delighting in the fact that he'd taken him away from the great, well, once great, Jack Harkness.

Moving over to a chair in the middle of the room, Gideon sat down and waited for the young man to come round. He would delight in his confusion.

TWTWTW

Jack drove out of the city and into the surrounding countryside. He'd know for a while that Gideon was close by, but he never thought he'd pull anything like this.

Payback was a bitch!

He'd make Gideon pay for what he'd done, and if he hurt Ianto….well, Jack didn't even want to think about it.

His heart was pounding - in the movies, vampires didn't have a heartbeat, they were cold, dead creatures of the night - Jack could feel his temples pounding, the blood coursed through his veins. He could almost hear it.

As the miles went by, Jack began to 'feel' Gideon's presents. He was out in the countryside, miles from anywhere and anyone. What better place to hide someone.

But not from Jack.

TWTWTW

As Ianto came round, he put a hand to the back of his head. He tried to sit up, but the room was spinning.

"Oh, what the hell happened?"

Gideon got up and walked over to the cot. "Mr. Jones, welcome back to the land of the living. I trust you are feeling a little more….awake." He smiled.

Ianto looked up. "Who-who are you?" he looked around the room. "And where am I?"

"I'll answer your questions later. For now, I want you to listen." He sat on the end of the cot. "My name is Gideon Wayne. I am a vampire," he smiled, showing the young Welshman his fangs. "I knew…know Jack Harkness. I swore once that I would take from him, the thing he held most dear. That would be you."

"Where is Jack? What have you done to him?"

"Questions, questions." Gideon sighed. "I haven't done anything to him….yet. He'll come looking for you, and I will be ready for him. I have waited 600 years for this day."

Ianto looked around the room and then back at Gideon.

"There is no escape. Besides, you are far to weak. You will need to feed soon."

TWTWTW

As Jack drove further out, he spied the cottage in the distance. A two storey building, half its roof missing and in disrepair. Jack headed straight for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 10**

TWTWTW

As Jack drove further out, he spied the cottage in the distance. A two storey building, half its roof missing and in disrepair. Jack headed straight for it.

Half a mile from the cottage, Jack stopped the car, turned off the engine and got out. He knew that Gideon could sense his nearness, but he was going the rest of the way on foot.

Gideon knew he was near, but not how near.

Running the rest of the way, Jack scooted along the perimeter of the cottage, scouting out a vantage point. There were four downstairs window, all closed. There was only one way in, through a front door. The upstairs windows had their curtains closed. Jack guessed that Ianto would be in one of these rooms.

Closing his eyes, Jack opened his heart and his mind, hoping that Ianto could either feel his presents or hear his thoughts.

'_I'm close by. I'll have you out of there as soon as I can' _Jack thought. _'If you can hear this in your head, try and tell me what room you're in' _Jack opened his eyes and waited. Ten minutes went by and then a smile crossed his handsome face. _'I hear your thoughts. We'll be together again, soon' _

TWTWTW

Gideon looked around the room and then moved to the window, pulling back the curtain. He didn't see anything. He didn't expect to. Jack was too clever to let Gideon see where he was. But he could sense him. The vampire smiled.

"He's come for you. Now the fun begins, my pretty one."

Ianto tried to sit up, but his mind was still a little foggy and his limbs weak from lack of feeding.

"Do you want to feed?" Gideon rolled up his sleeve. "Drink from me. Here," he offered his wrist. "My blood is just as good as his."

Ianto moved back, shaking his head.

"Mmm, stubborn, I like that."

Ianto sighed, looking around the room.

"There's no escape. The windows up here are all nailed shut. As are downstairs. It's just the front door. Unlike Hollywood movies, we do not turn into bats and fly." Gideon sneered. "If Jack Harkness wants you, he'll have to come through the front door, and I will not invite him in." He looked at Ianto. "Oh, yes, that part is true. A vampire needs to be invited in first. I can keep him outside until you submit and drink from me."

"Never!" said Ianto.

"We'll see."

Turning away from the young Welshman, Gideon moved towards the bedroom door, putting his hand on the handle.

"Shall I go down and taunt him, or stay here with you, my pretty one? Mmm, go down, I think. See you later."

Ianto forced himself up on his elbows, trying to swing his legs over the edge. He bit his bottom lip, tasted blood.

'_What I wouldn't give to drink from Jack right now'_

TWTWTW

Jack stood by the front door, waiting. He knew that Gideon dare not invite him in for fear of being killed.

"Gideon! Are you afraid to face me like a man? Come to the door!"

"How does it feel Jack, to know that I have what you want and you can't get to him?" Gideon laughed. "He's getting weak, Jack. He needs to feed."

Jack banged on the door. "Open up, you coward!"

"Sticks and stones, Jack."

"He won't give in, he's stronger than you. Even in his weaken state, he's more of a man that you every were!"

Gideon closed his eyes and thought back to the first time he met Jack Harkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

'_2am. September 19th__ 1494._

"_What do we have here?" said Jack, looking down at the form lying on the ground before him._

"_G-Gideon. My name's Gideon."_

"_And what are you, Gideon?"_

"_The same as y-you. I'm a v-vampire."_

"_You seem to be in need of a feed."_

"_P-please, help me!"_

_Jack tutted, rolling back his sleeve and offering the man his wrist._

_Gideon drank until he was sated._

"_Thank you. I have been chained and locked away these two weeks. I feared I would go crazy with thirst!"_

_Jack smiled. "Who did this to you?"_

"_Mallon Bryce."_

_Jack laughed. "Arh, you did him wrong. That vampire can hold a grudge."_

_Gideon smiled despite himself. "Yes, he can at that."_

_Jack and Gideon were almost inseparable for a 100 years, until Gideon offered Jack a pregnant girl without telling him._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I don't want to die today, so forgive me if I don't let you in."

"You will suffer for this, I promise you."

Gideon placed his back against the front door. "Oh, I believe you, Jack, but not yet."

TWTWTW

Ianto made it to his feet and moved to the window very slowly. He pulled the curtain aside and looked out. All he could see was countryside. Hills, trees, fields. No other buildings apart from a ram-shackled old barn. He knocked on the window as hard as he could.

Jack stepped back and looked up. His heart filled with love as he saw Ianto looking down at him.

"Jack!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 11**

TWTWTW

Jack stood there outside the cottage for a moment, just looking up at Ianto. Even through the glass, he could see how weak the younger man looked; he needed to feed. Somehow he had to get to Ianto. The pain in the younger man's eyes was clear to see, and it gripped Jack's heart like a vice.

"Gideon! Come out here and face me!"

"When he's mine, Jack."

"Not gonna happen. I'm here to make sure of that!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. I think it will. Even know he's weak from lack of blood. He'll accept mine, if there is no other."

Gideon leaned back against the door and smiled. It made his cold heart warm, to think that he had the upper hand on Jack Harkness….well, for now, anyway. It might be a different matter in an hour or two, once the older man had formulated a plan to get into the cottage and taking back the pretty one upstairs.

Ianto moved to the door, trying the handle. It wouldn't budge. Frustrated, he slammed his palm into it once or twice, taking out his frustration on it. "Damn!" Going back to the window, Ianto pulled back the curtain and looked out again. Jack had gone. "No! Jack!"

Jack was a blur, as he ran back to the SUV and got behind the wheel. Gunning the engine, he headed for the cottage at full speed.

"Who needs to be invited in?" he smiled to himself.

Not thinking of the damage he'd do to the car; or to himself, Jack went straight through the front door and halfway through into the small kitchen.

Gideon was knocked aside by the impact and, getting to his feet, brushed of dirt and debris, just as Jack emerged from the crushed SUV.

"Smart move, Jack. Very smart."

Jack just smiled, showing gleaming white teeth. "Yeah, I thought so, too."

Ianto continued to bang on the window, seeing Jack crash through the front of the cottage. He didn't know if Jack was alive or not.

"Jack!"

Jack looked towards the stairs on hearing Ianto call out to him.

Gideon blocked his path, shaking his head. "It's not going to be quite that easy, I'm afraid."

Jack stood, feet apart, hands on hips. "Don't make me kill you."

"After all we've been through, you'd kill me, for him?" Gideon stepped closer, placing a hand on Jack's upper arm. "Let's talk about this. We could share him."

Jack shrugged off the hand. "No!"

Gideon moved away. "There was a time when we shared everything."

"That was a lifetime ago."

"So it seems," he looked toward the stairs. "Does he know about us….what we were to each other?"

"No, it isn't of interest to him."

Gideon laughed. "Being kidnapped by your lovers ex, shouldn't _that_ interest him?" he shook his head. "I think he should know just what kind of man you really are, Jack Harkness."

Jack placed his arms across his chest. "Oh, and what is that?"

"Blood thirsty. A killer. A user. Shall I go on?"

"You seem to be on a roll. Don't let me stop you."

"For over a thousand years you have roamed the Earth, talking as you went, with no real regard for anyone else. You stopped, because of a silly pregnant girl. I tasted her blood, Jack. It was sweet."

Jack closed his eyes in disgust. "I was never blood thirsty! I killed to survive, just like you and the others! And I never used anyone, especially you! I saved you!"

"You cast me aside!" Gideon spat.

"You betrayed me!"

Gideon waved it of with a flip of the hand. "She was a slip of a girl!"

"She was with child!"

The young vampire laughed. "A bargain! Two for the price of one."

Jack clenched his fists. "I didn't come here to banter with you," he moved towards the stairs.

"He won't stay with you, Jack. He'll leave you. Find someone of his own….like you did me."

Jack swung round. "I loved you! I gave you everything you asked for. You betrayed _me_!"

Gideon nodded. "Yes, you saved me, gave me everything I wanted. But not your heart….not all of it. There was a space in there I could not reach. You would not let me reach. A dark place that you kept hidden from everyone. Never letting the sunshine of happiness reach it." He shook his head. "You may have loved me, in your way. But I would have died for you!"

"This is getting us nowhere! I came for Ianto, and I'm not leavin' without him."

"Your past always catches up with you, Jack, have you noticed that? Silly of me to think that we could start where we left off."

"Is that what this is really about? You and me?"

Gideon just smiled.

"Forget it."

Ianto picked up the bowl from the dresser and slung it at the window, bringing Jack's head round in the direction of the stairs.

"Ianto!"

"Sounds like he's making a break for it without you."

Jack rushed for the stairs, but Gideon beat him to it, barring his way.

Jack scowled. "I will kill you. Make no mistake about it."

"He means that much to you?"

"What do you think? You've been watching us, haven't you?"

Gideon nodded. "Almost from the start. Great move taking him from outside the supermarket. Mind you, he is beautiful," he smiled ruefully. "I had my eye on him myself."

Jack pushed Gideon, but he hardly moved.

"I've grown stronger over the years. I had to. You weren't there to protect me anymore." He closed his eyes for a second, remembering. "Oh, how I missed you, Jack."

Another loud crash from upstairs.

"He's trying to get to you. How sweet."

Jack's fist came up so fast that Gideon didn't see it until it was too late. It connected with his left temple, knocking him sideways and out of Jack's way.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Jack stood outside the room where all the noise was coming from. "Ianto!"

Ianto ran to the door, banging on it. "Jack!"

Before he could open the door, Jack felt something cold and sharp dig into his back between his shoulder blades. His knees buckled, as he hit he floor.

"I said I wasn't going to make it easy for you." Gideon laughed, pulling the knife out of Jack's back and plunging it deep into his neck. "He _will _be mine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 12**

TWTWTW

Pulling the knife out of Jack's neck, Gideon wiped it on his sleeve and put it away, before unlocking the door to Ianto's prison. Going inside, he shut the door, locked it and placed the key in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Jack can't help you. He's….indisposed at the moment." Gideon laughed.

"W-what have you done to him?"

The vampire half turned, looking at the door. "He's right outside the door."

Ianto moved toward the door.

"But he's a little indisposed at the moment, as I just said." He grinned. "Must be something to do with the knife I put between his shoulder blades and in his neck."

Ianto was visibly shocked. "What?"

"I told him I'd have you for myself and I will." Gideon moved around Ianto, eyeing him up and down. "He never did take all that much notice of me, even when we were lovers."

"Lovers? You and Jack? I don't believe you!"

"Yes, it's true. For over 200 years we were inseparable. Then I presented him with a pregnant girl…."

"You!"

Gideon wheeled around, surprised. "He told you about her?"

"Yes. He said he stopped drinking blood after that."

"He relied on donors. Making friends with humans." He shook his head. "How degrading for such a man as he. Tisk, tisk. Taking their blood once a month." Another shake of the head. "But how quaint. Befriending humans."

Ianto's eyes followed the vampire, as he moved around him.

"You're getting weaker with every passing minute. Drink from me."

Ianto shook his head, repulsion written all over his face.

"If you don't, you'll revert back to being human and will never spend eternity with Jack Harkness." He saw the disbelief on the younger man's face. "I'm afraid it doesn't work twice. If he were to bite you a second time, you'd die."

"You're lying, tying to get me to drink from you!"

Gideon shook his head. "It's all true."

Ianto heard a noise from outside the door.

Gideon shook his head. "Won't he ever stay down?"

"Jack!"

The vampire grabbed the younger man, forcing his head down. Running a nail across a vein, he drew blood. "Drink!"

"Never! Jack!"

Jack could hear Ianto call to him, but the pain in his back and neck grew stronger. The knife must have been soaked in something beforehand. Trying to get to his knees, Jack banged on the door. "Ianto!" he whispered.

Grabbing Ianto's hair, Gideon forced his head back so their eyes met. "We vampires don't like salt. You've heard the phrase, 'rubbing salt into a wound', well, that's what I did to Jack. The knife was covered in salt before I stabbed him," he smiled. "He might be able to attempt to rescue you in about half an hour. By then, you'll have already fed."

Ianto pulled away, leaving strands of hair in Gideon's grasp.

"Fool! Do you want to loose him?"

"I….don't want to feed from you!"

"Then revert back to being a human. I don't really care. I would like to have you for myself, but…."

"That, will never happen!"

Gideon smiled. "Then neither of us will have you." He left the room, locking it after him.

Once outside, he grabbed Jack, dragging him away from the door and into the room opposite. "You can stay in here and listen to your lover changing back into a human. Feel his pain!"

"No!"

The vampire kicked Jack in the stomach. "He'll be lost to both of us."

"Please, don't….do this."

"I pity you, Jack. You'll spend eternity….alone."

Jack pushed himself back against the wall and tried to sit up. "I…am going….to kill you!"

"By which time, your lover will be human, so I'd think twice before you decide." Gideon knelt beside the older vampire. "I, on the other hand, can take his place."

"Never!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 13**

TWTWTW

Circling Jack, the young vampire feigned disappointment. "Jack, you wound me." Gideon laughed. "We could have been so good together, you and I. Much better than that half changeling." He sneered.

"In human form, he is a thousand times the man you are!"

Gideon slapped Jack across the face. "There was a time when you worshipped me!"

"Never!" Jack sat up a little straighter. "You hung onto me for all those years. Yes, I loved you in my own way, but not like him. Never like him."

"No, you think more of humans than you do your own kind." He walked away.

"You made sure of that," spat Jack.

Gideon changed the subject. "Does he know the pain he will have to endure, when he finally changes….if that moment comes?"

Jack shook his head.

Gideon smiled. "Jack, you should have told him. He's too far gone to revert back to being human, and if I'm right, the change is close." Getting down on one knee, Gideon pushed a handkerchief against Jack's neck, soaking it in his blood. "Tell him it's your blood. Let the change begin."

Unlocking the door to the room Ianto was in, Gideon threw him the blood soaked handkerchief.

"Ianto! It's my blood! Trust me!" called Jack. "Drink!"

Rushing to pick it up, Ianto sucked it dry. Within minutes, the pain in his abdomen radiated outward until the tips of his fingers, to his toes, and the ends of every piece of hair was screamed. He fell to his knees, curling into a ball, his eyes straining against the agony, breath coming in bursts. "Jack!" he screamed. Ianto was convinced he was going to die, and prayed for the darkness to capture him. He wanted an end to his suffering. He wanted peace. He wanted death.

"Why did….you have a….change of heart and give….him my blood?"

Gideon thought for a moment. "He'll be more use to me as a full vampire," he looked at Jack. "No, I didn't do it for you." He smiled. "Pure selfishness on my part I'm afraid."

"He'll never go with you." Jack felt his strength returning slowly.

"Oh, I think he will." Gideon held up a bag of salt. "Once he sees the alternative, he'll follow me into hell, if I asked him to."

"That's blackmail!"

Gideon threw his head back. "Yes, it is."

Ianto began to drag himself across the floor, banging on the door feebly. "Jack!"

Jack tried to move, but a look from the younger vampire made him still himself.

"See how he tries to reach you, even through his pain?"

"Ianto," breathed Jack.

As the pain began to lessen, Ianto opened his eyes, searching for Jack.

Gideon blocked his way.

"You are a true vampire now, and you will follow me."

Ianto tried to crawl passed him. "No….I won't."

Gideon opened the bag. "Then Jack will die." He made to pour the salt over Jack.

"No!" shouted Ianto.

"Than follow me, and I'll let him live."

Jack and Ianto exchanged looks. Tears appeared in both their eyes. Ianto nodded.

"Good," Gideon poured a little salt from the bag. Jack yelped in pain.

"Stop!" cried Ianto.

"I have to make sure he can't follow us for a while. He'll be fine. Don't fret, my pretty."

"No. More," said Ianto, kneeling to touch Jack's face.

They looked into each other's eyes and it said everything they felt about each other. No words were needed.

Standing, Ianto looked once more at Jack before Gideon pulled him from the room towards the stairs.

"Don't try to follow us, Jack." Gideon called back. "More of the same will await you."

Jack could only listen as the SUV was started and pulled out of the building. Then he heard it screeching away. He got to his knees.

The silence was almost deafening to Jack. He covered his face with his hands and sank lower onto the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 14**

TWTWTW

Ianto looked back at the cottage sadly, knowing that he was leaving Jack behind, maybe forever.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, not turning.

"Can't tell you."

The cottage slowly disappeared into the background. A tear slide down Ianto's face.

"You're a pure vampire now, pretty one." He was watching Ianto closely. "But you'll still need to feed from another pure vampire before you feed off humans."

"I will _never_ feed off humans!" said Ianto, defiantly.

Gideon chuckled. "We'll see."

TWTWTW

Jack stayed leaning against the wall for what seemed like hours. In all actuality, it was less than half an hour. His strength slowly began to return, as he shrugged the salt off of his clothing and stood up. Going to the window, he looked out. Bricks and debris from the cottage, was strewn across the pathway leading away. Jack moved towards the stairs and descended into the hallway below. The front door was out in the front yard, so he had a clear view of the countryside around him. Taking a deep breath, Jack launched himself into a run. He was a mere blur on the landscape.

Within half an hour, he was back at Cardiff Bay.

As he entered the Hub, Owen looked up from the autopsy bay. "Did you find him?"

Jack could only nod.

"Where is he?" Owen looked from where Jack had just come, expecting to see Ianto Jones following through the cog door.

Jack walked to the railing overlooking the bay. "Gideon still has him."

"But I thought…."

"He poured salt over me." Jack looked furious. "After he stabbed me, _twice_!"

"Salt?"

Jack nodded. "It takes away our strength, used in small amounts. Cover us, and we die."

"Shit!"

"Ianto drank my blood. He's a vampire now."

"And this Gabriel still has him."

Jack nodded. "Yes."

Owen climbed the stairs to stand beside Jack. "What you gonna do now?"

"Go after them….bring Ianto back here with me."

"Does that mean he'll be drinking from humans?" asked Gwen.

Again, Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Tosh scrapped her chair back, as she stood up. "Ianto would never do that!" she said, in his defence.

"Not willingly, no, but he has to feed." Jack told her.

"Then, we just have to find him, Jack," said Owen.

"We?"

"Don't thing you're gonna do this alone, do ya?" answered the medic.

Jack smiled, despite himself. "Thanks."

"What do you need, Jack?" asked Toshiko.

Jack turned to her. "I put a tracking devise into Ianto's neck after I bit him. See if it's still working." To Gwen. "Bring up the map of Brecon. There's a deserted cottage out there. That's where they were." To Owen. "I need you to drive, while I concentrate on getting into Ianto's head."

"You can do that?" asked Owen.

Jack smiled. "Remember when I saved you, just before, what could you hear?"

Owen frowned and then remembered. "A voice in my head," he looked at Jack. "_Your_ voice!"

"Exactly. You all heard it, just before I saved you."

Gwen stepped forward. "Why us, Jack?"

"Owen just offered."

"No, I mean, you saved us. Why _us_?"

Jack tried to explain. "You humans each have an aura surrounding you. Different colours. Good and bad aura. I pick up on the exceptional. You are all exceptional. I knew I could trust you with my secrets. Torchwood and being a vampire. Was I wrong?"

Gwen shook her head.

Jack continued. "You all embraced the concept of Torchwood Three. You all excelled at what you do," he stopped, looking at them all in turn. "I couldn't ask for a better team."

Owen broke the silence that followed. "Then let's go get Ianto back!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 15**

TWTWTW

Ianto looked out of the car window, as the miles rolled by. "When are we going to stop?"

"Why, you got something to do?"

"We've been driving for hours."

"We'll be there soon enough. Stop worrying!"

"You're driving in circles!"

Gideon smiled.

"What'll happen to Jack?"

"He'll recover soon enough, then he'll try and find you."

_I hope it's soon _thought Ianto.

"But he won't. Not before you've fed from me, that is."

Ianto's heart sank.

TWTWTW

"We will find him, Owen, but first I need to think." Jack went back to his office.

The Hub was now quiet. Gwen was looking at the computer screen, Owen looking over her shoulder. Neither spoke. Tosh was busy on her laptop, while Jack stood in the doorway of his office, watching.

Owen banged the desk next to the computer. "Shit!" He turned to look up at Jack. "We don't know what we're lookin' for, Jack!"

Jack sighed, walked down the stairs and stood in front of the computer. "Gideon had a flair for the dramatics. Look for Theatres. Amusement Arcades. Macabre Attraction that have been around for over a century or two. Maybe longer. Find out who owns them. Where they are. Anything like that." He looked at Gwen, who had a sad look on her face. "We're gonna find him, I know it."

"Before he has to feed?"

"He'll hold back for as long as he can, which means he'll get ill….like Gideon when I first met him." Jack walked to the couch and sat down. "He'd been locked away. Unable to feed. It won't kill Ianto, but it could turn him insane….deadly, even to other vampires."

"Are there anymore vampires, Jack?" asked Tosh.

"Yes."

"In Cardiff?"

"Most likely."

"But you've never…."

"Seen any? No."

"Are you the oldest, Jack?"

Jack smiled, shaking his head. "Haven't a clue. Maybe."

Owen walked over, sat beside Jack and placed a hand on his forearm. "We'll stick by you, you know that, don't you?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, I know." He patted Owen's hand. "Thank you."

"Come off it, Jack. You saved us! All of us!" He spread his other hand out, as if to emphasis the statement. "We owe you our lives, for Christssake!"

Jack looked from one friend to the other and trained his eyes on Tosh, who was smiling.

"Tosh? Have you found something?."

"Yes! I think I've found him, Jack!" she said, delight plain to hear in her voice. "Digoen's Horror Emporium. Established 1864. Swansea. Proprietor, Digoen Jacksman." Tosh smiled. "It's an anagram of Gideon!"

Jack huffed. "He always used to joke that after I saved him, he was 'my man'." He raised an eyebrow, then shook his head woefully. "Jack's man."

"Right," began Owen, standing. "Let's go find this Digoen and get Ianto back."

Jack halted him with a look. "Wait!"

"Jack?"

"It's not as easy as that, Owen." Jack stood up. "Gideon 'll know we're coming. I need to get close enough so I can get inside Ianto's head. Tell him what to do."

"Telepathy? You can do that?" Owen shook his head. "Course you can. You have."

Jack smiled. "Gideon will know I'm near, but he won't know what I'm saying to Ianto."

"But he will know?" asked Gwen.

"Yes."

"And he'll try and stop you, again?"

Jack nodded.

"Can Gideon kill you, Jack?" asked Tosh, a serious look on her face.

"Yes. Salt, remember?"

Despite himself, Owen said, "Cutting down on your fish n chips, mate. Less salt." Then he smiled.

Jack had to smile. Owen had a way of cheering him up.

"Okay. Tosh, you stay her. See if you can tap into the CCTV cameras around the Emporium. Send it to the SUV's computers. Gwen, Owen, with me."

Tosh nodded, nimble fingers getting to work.

Gwen and Owen got their guns and followed Jack out of the cog door.

"Good luck!" Tosh called after them.

_We'll need it _thought Jack, ruefully.


	16. Chapter 16

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 16**

TWTWTW

As the team got into the SUV, Jack fidgeted in the driver's seat.

"You okay, Jack?" asked Owen, concern could be heard in his voice.

"Yep, fine."

The SUV pulled away so fast, that Gwen almost landed up in the front seat with Owen.

"Gwen, buckle up," called back Jack.

They drove for ten minutes, no one spoke.

Then….

"What's it like, Jack, being a vampire?" asked Owen, turning in his seat to look at the older man.

Jack thought before answering. "Exhilarating. Mind blowing. Heart wrenching. Exhausting."

"And you can live forever?"

"Yes."

"Will Ianto live forever too?"

"Yes. I'll keep him safe….if we find him in time."

Owen shifted in his seat to look ahead, not wanting to meet the older man's eyes. "I've…seen you move around the Hub," he stated, "fast, like-like lightening! Can't you get to Swansea like that? Save time?"

Jack shook his head. "Gideon'll sense me. This way, with us in the car, he'll be confused by all of our thoughts."

Gwen took a deep breath. "I know this is a stupid question, but you love Ianto, yeah?"

"Yes."

"So, he'll hold out on feeding until you get to him?"

"I hope so."

"If he doesn't?"

Jack frowned. "If he feeds off Gideon, he's his…"

"But I thought he drank your blood!" said Owen.

"He did, but it's the first full feed that counts, after he's turned."

"Okay, you'll be in Swansea in just over two hours," Tosh's voice came through the intercom.

"Thanks, Tosh."

"Digoen's Horror Emporium, Sounds spooky," said Gwen shivering.

Jack smiled. "What else could a vampire do? Our fangs are hard to hide."

"Can't say as I ever notice yours anymore," stated Owen.

Jack shook his head fondly. "Thanks for that, Owen."

"You know what I mean!"

They drove on until they came to the outskirts of Swansea. Jack pulled over and turned to Gwen.

"I want you to walk up and down the street where the Emporium is. Try not to look too suspicious. I'll get into the alley behind the shop," Jack said, taping the map of the area on the computer.

"What do I do?" asked Owen.

"Stay in the SUV and be ready to move at a moments notice. If I can get Ianto to the back door and out into the alley, we have a good chance of getting back to the car, and Ianto feeding from me."

Jack drove on a little further and Gwen got out of the car, not looking back, as she walked off.

Jack looked at Owen. "Okay, this is where I get out. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, find Gwen and get the hell out of here."

"Jack…"

"That's, an order."

Owen nodded.

Closing the door, Jack walked towards the main road and looked both ways. He could see the shop up ahead to the right and made his way towards it. Owen took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. The Hub without Jack was unthinkable. Life without Jack would be even worse.

Moving slowly to the alley that ran along the back of the row of shops, Jack counted. Three shops up, and there was the Emporium. Moving slowly and noiselessly, he turned the door handle. It was locked. Using his strength, the vampire twisted it to the left and then pulled. The handle crumbled and the door slide open. Going inside, Jack stayed close to the wall, until he came to a curtain.

"Don't be shy, Jack, come in. Ianto is dying to see you, aren't you my pretty?"

Jack moved the curtain to one side and entered the dimly lit room.

"There, you came at last!"

Jack looked around the room until his eyes rested on a crumpled figure lying on the floor a few feet from Gideon.

"He wanted to say hi, didn't you pretty?"

Ianto didn't move, not even to look up at Jack.

"He needs to feed," Gideon shrugged. "but he's being stubborn."

Jack moved towards Ianto.

"Er, stay where you are Jack, there's a good fellow."

Jack stood, feet slightly apart, arms folded across his chest. "Now what?"

"I wasn't expecting you so soon. My, my, you must be missing him."

"Let him go. Take me. I'm who you really want."

Gideon shook his head. "In the beginning, yes, I wanted you back. But now," He turned to Ianto. "I think I'll keep pretty, here."

Jack moved forward again.

The younger vampire shook his head, tutting. "Jack, please."

Ianto lifted his head, his eyes meeting Jack's. They were pleading with his lover.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise."

Gideon laughed. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Jack."

"Oh, I intend to keep this one." Jack moved faster than before, knocking Gideon to the ground. "Ianto, run!"

The younger man tried to get to his feet, but lack of food made his legs feel like jelly, making it impossible for him to stand up straight.

"I…can't!"

Gideon was on his feet, moving towards Jack. They collided with each other, teeth bared. Their voices were almost deafening above the snarling and clashing of teeth. Ianto moved back away from the two vampires, fear showing in his eyes.

"You..will..not..have him!" Stated Jack, kicking Gideon through the wall, before pulling Ianto into his arms and running back out into the alley and back to the waiting SUV.

"Drive!" shouted Jack, putting Ianto on the seat beside him.

"I'll pick up Gwen."

"Yeah, then get us the hell out of Dodge!" Jack smiled, his fangs gleaming in the sunlight.

As they rounded the next corner, Gwen was walking towards them. Owen leaned across, opening the passenger door for her. Getting in, Owen put his foot down, heading back to Cardiff.

Leaning across, Jack took Ianto into his arms. Tilting his head to one side, the older vampire lifted Ianto's head so his mouth was against Jack's neck. "Drink."


	17. Chapter 17

**Eternity Part 2 - Chapter 17**

TWTWTW

Owen drove them back to Cardiff, looking in the rear view mirror, making sure they weren't being followed. The road behind them was clear. Just the odd motorist or motor bike, but not a vampire.

Ianto had finished feeding and was now sound asleep in Jack's arms, sated.

"Why isn't Gabriel following you, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"Because he knows I'll get Ianto to drink from me. He can no longer claim him." Jack looked down at the sleeping form. "He belongs to me, now."

"So, you'll both live happily ever after?" said Owen.

"I don't think it'll be quite that simple." Jack offered. "Gabriel will now try to kill him."

Owen looked in the mirror again. "So, if he can't have Ianto, neither can you."

"Exactly so. That's about the size of it."

"Then it's not over." Gwen surmised.

"No."

"When will that start?"

Jack cocked his head to one side, looking down at a sleeping Ianto. "Next week. Next month. I don't know."

"He isn't out of the woods yet, then?" said Gwen, looking at Ianto.

"I'll keep him safe. He will not get to Ianto. I'll kill Gabriel first!"

The rest of the drive back to the Hub was done in relative silence. Owen checked in his mirror every now and then. Meeting Jack's stare, he cringed, seeing the hatred in those cold, dark eyes.

Once back at the Hub, Jack carried Ianto to the guest room. He didn't want to take him down to his bunker. Not until Ianto was fully conscious.

Tosh was glad to see them all back and was scanning the area for Gabriel. She couldn't see him anywhere.

And so it was, when Ianto came to, he fell into his lovers arms, never to leave him again.

TWTWTW

In Swansea, Gabriel was hatching a plan. He didn't care if it was today…next week…next year or next century, but he would have his revenge on Jack and his pretty….

TWTWTW

THE END


End file.
